


Tastes sweet like sugar

by lightyears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Walking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears/pseuds/lightyears
Summary: She finds the box in the evening, sitting on her bed, wrapped neatly in a deep purple with a note attached on top.It’s not enough of a surprise to startle her — Raven did mention she was dropping some stuff off to her apartment today, although Clarke just assumed it was the dress she left at her friend’s place a few weeks back — but it is is enough to intrigue her. Because this looks distinctly like a present, and while presents aren’t exactlyrarearound Valentine’s Day, Clarke definitely didn’t expect her friend to get her one.She walks over to her bed, sitting down on the edge and pulling the present into her lap. The note is simple enough —Enjoy living in denial. And also enjoy this. Raven X— and Clarke maybe shouldn’t be surprised when she rips open the wrapping paper to find —A vibrator.Her friend has given her a vibrator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to finish/post this yesterday (/earlier) but then I watched the new episode and died. Holy fuck honestly wtf why are bellarke so in love I cannot believe.
> 
> This is literally like 8k words of smut and hardly any plot. I am a little ashamed of this smut honestly. It's as dirty as I've ever written.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

She finds the box in the evening, sitting on her bed, wrapped neatly in a deep purple with a note attached on top.

It’s not enough of a surprise to startle her — Raven did mention she was dropping some stuff off to her apartment today, although Clarke just assumed it was the dress she left at her friend’s place a few weeks back — but it is is enough to intrigue her. Because this looks distinctly like a present, and while presents aren’t exactly _rare_  around Valentine’s Day, Clarke definitely didn’t expect her friend to get her one.

She walks over to her bed, sitting down on the edge and pulling the present into her lap. The note is simple enough — _Enjoy living in denial. And also enjoy this. Raven X_ — and Clarke maybe shouldn’t be surprised when she rips open the wrapping paper to find — 

A vibrator.

Her friend has given her a vibrator.

Which, okay, is probably fair when Clarke thinks about it; back to the last time they saw each other, when they were both tipsy and talking about their plans for the upcoming holiday — Clarke, probably working late into the night; Raven, having sex with her attractive significant others.

“See, that’s all I want,” Clarke had said as she leaned back on the couch, taking a lengthy sip of her wine that made the words flow easily, if a little sloppily. “I don’t care about like — the other stuff, you know? But I just miss getting laid.”

“That seems like a separate issue,” Raven had pointed out, not unreasonably. “Not something specific to Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah, okay, you’re right; I want to get laid every day of the year,” she agreed. “This definitely isn’t an issue specific to Valentine’s Day. I support year-round fucking. But _still_ , as a general life statement: I miss getting laid.”

“If only there was someone out there who would have sex with you at the drop of a hat,” Raven said, voice pitched in exaggerated thought as she looked at Clarke pointedly. “Someone you were obviously in love with; someone who was obviously in love with you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clarke responded, tilting her chin up defiantly. No way she was drunk enough for _that_ conversation.

“Sure you don’t,” Raven said, snorting. “But fine, if you want to live in denial, whatever. Anyway, you don’t need another person to have a good night of orgasms. Not in this day and age, babe.”

“Are you about to explain what masturbation is to me? Because if so, I’ve got some news to break.”

“Fuck you,” Raven had said, fighting back a smile. “I’m serious. Just have a night in and give yourself some love. Whether it’s on Valentine’s Day is up to you.”

And that was it.

Honestly, Clarke had forgotten all about the conversation until now, which she probably _shouldn’t_ have, because this is just so typical Raven.

She’d text her, but she’s pretty sure her friend's busy with Gina and Wells tonight; plans for dinner and a movie, because Wells loves date nights and Gina and Raven love Wells.

Biting back a smile, Clarke puts the box housing her new toy back on her bed and stands up. She’s got other plans for now, after all.

It’s been a long day, busy finalising the last details of an exhibit the gallery is about to open, and so stepping out of her heels and shedding her clothes and underwear probably brings Clarke more joy and relief than it usually does. Instead, she finds her dressing gown — the nice, sexy one she owns; pale pink silk with darker lace trimmings, finishing high on her thigh — and shrugs it on, enjoying the way it feels against her bare skin.

Seriously, after the past months she’s had, brining an entire exhibit into fruition with Lincoln and Maya, she deserves all the indulgence.

Going along with that train of thought, she heads to the bathroom to start running herself a bath, finding some rose-scented bubble bath and adding it under the hot rush of water. Pleased with how her evening is coming together, she makes her way to the kitchen to fetch the Thai takeout she brought home and the bottle of red that she’s been saving to drink.

And okay, maybe it’s cliche to be doing all of this right after Valentine’s Day, but it’s not _Clarke’s_ fault that everything at work happened to come together today. She’s had these self-celebratory plans for months; she’s not changing them just because they’ve ended up landing a few days south of the holiday.

Ten minutes later, she’s set up her bathroom exactly how she wants; tub filled and room smelling all fresh and flowery, lights off and candles lit, music playing, and good food and wine right there at her disposal.

She sinks into the water slowly, feels her muscles hum in content as she relaxes completely, the stress from these past few weeks seeping out of her skin as the minutes tick by. Once satisfied with her initial enjoyment of the bath, Clarke starts in on her food, digging into the noodles and washing it down with wine, a warm weight settling in her stomach and chest with each bite and sip.

She’s a glass in by the time she’s finished her dish, the thrum of alcohol flowing through her veins, making Clarke smile, feel all tingly and light. A hand lands high on her thigh before she even really makes the decision, and she drags her fingers up the inside of her leg, reaching the apex of her thighs and drawing a line up between the outer lips of her cunt.

But she wants to draw this out, the idea coming to her suddenly. With this whole night to herself — nothing to worry about; no last minute problems to take care of — she wants to make this last.

She continues the path of her fingers, over the swell of her stomach and up between her breasts, just getting a feel for her skin, her body; giving herself the time to get worked up slow and sweet.

Her other hand goes for her wine glass, taking a hearty sip and feeling the warmth spread across her chest. Her free hand follows the sensation, palming her breast, thumb stroking around her nipple a few times before she adds a finger and gives it a good, hard squeeze. It peaks under her touch, a shock of arousal sent straight to her cunt.

Clarke licks her lips, takes another sip and repeats the action.

She’s three glasses in by the time her body is buzzing in anticipation, goosebumps raised on her chest and arousal sleek at her pussy. The scent of roses is silky on her skin and the taste of alcohol heavy on her tongue, and she wants nothing more than to bring her fingers down, start to fuck herself on them while her other hand works at her tits; to truly get this night started.

Well, almost nothing more. Because as it is, she’s got a new toy she thinks she should become acquainted with.

Knowing her patience is wearing thing, Clarke stands up and steps out of the bath, pulling out the plug to let it drain. She dries herself off and slips back into her robe to tidy the bathroom quickly — returning the food and wine to the kitchen and making sure to blow out the candles because she’s responsible — before heading back into her room, the box she left on her bed earlier now looking a whole lot more enticing than it did earlier.

Thankful that she changed her sheets this morning, Clarke falls back onto her bed with a small bounce, smiling excitedly as she grabs ahold of the box. She quickly takes the vibrator out of the packaging, the small bullet attached to a remote by a thin cable, bites her lip at the feel of it in her palm, all silky and smooth that she knows will feel wonderful against other parts of her body. Plus, it’s a vibrant shade of pink, which is always fun.

It takes a few minutes to set it all up, making sure to clean the toy properly and finding some spare working batteries, and Clarke worries she’s lost the mood, but as soon as she’s back on her bed with the lights dimmed, her playlist designed specifically for these moments to herself playing low on her speakers, it’s easy to find.

She works herself back up again, just teasing herself with her touch, the wet slide of her fingers when she sucks at them before dropping them to her skin. Soon she’s feeling just as she did in the bathtub, cunt practically begging for attention, thighs rubbing together to provide some friction on their own accord.

Still, Clarke wants _more_ , and without much of a second thought she grabs her laptop from the bedside table and sets it up beside her. She navigates to one of her favourite sites and finds what she’s looking for quickly, a threesome that always gets her hot and wet, two girls and a guy, which definitely serves as some self-insert porn. But she loves it; loves the kissing, loves the drag of teeth along skin, loves the noises everyone’s making, enthusiastic without being outwardly fake.

She follows the movement the guy’s making on one of the girls, his hand tracing down her curves as Clarke does the same to her own, pushing her gown open properly until it’s no longer covering her whatsoever, tits free and soft and thighs pushed up and apart.

She settles her hand at her cunt when she’s allowed, eyes trained on the flushed one on screen. Hers is unsurprisingly hot and throbbing, and Clarke gives herself the relief she’s been craving for what feels like hours when she finally parts herself with her fingers, the sleekness gathered there making them slide easily, sending a tingling of excitement pulsing through her.

She watches as the guy teases the girl’s entrance, and Clarke repeats the action, hips canting up as she lets her fingers trail up and down her slit, barely touching her clit before they leave again. A slow torture, which is what she promised herself, because she knows how she has her best orgasms, and it’s exactly like this.

The scene builds up on her screen, the guy eventually beginning to fuck the girl with his fingers while she herself eats the other one out, and it all looks like a complicated dance of manoeuvring and positions, but fuck, it’s so _hot_ , all the pretty cunts being loved, the cock standing up thick and proud. It’s a show of mouths and skin and sweat and Clarke arches up into her touch as she finally slides two fingers into herself, the hot weight of them feeling glorious in her pussy.

It’s easy to go from there, letting the performance in front of her dictate what she’s doing; letting her imagination pretend that it’s not her that’s doing it.

A familiar image flashes in Clarke’s mind as she closes her eyes; of hands much larger than her own, rough and sure as they replace her own, fucking up into her sweet and desperate; of skin golden brown stretched out above her and dark curls that demand to be touched.

_Bellamy._

She moans his name and it tastes sweet on her tongue, and okay — it might not be a good idea to fantasise about your best-friend-slash-man-you’re-in-love-with while fucking yourself, but she can’t help it. He’s right there on her mind, and she shivers as she imagines him pressing warm, wet kisses to her neck, imagines that it’s his long fingers curling into her, hitting that sweet spot in her cunt. 

Clarke bites at her lip at the gorgeous image in her mind, making her whole body buzz with lust. He’d fuck her so good, with his fingers or his tongue or his cock, she just knows it; knows he’d work her up until she was begging for the sweet release only he could give her.

She shudders at the thought of actually _begging_ to Bellamy, feels her pussy grow even wetter, if that’s even possible. She’s seen the commanding side of him, knows how he looks, how he _sounds_ , when he’s like that; can only imagine how well that would translate to sex. Sex with _her_.

Clarke moans, curls into herself slightly, a lurch closer to where she’s desperately heading.

Focusing back in on screen to keep her on that path, she realises she’s missed the first moments of the guy getting his cock sucked, too busy fantasising about Bellamy. Catching up, she brings her spare hand up from her tits to her mouth, sucks two fingers in with her lips and tongue. Her head lolls to the side with the warm weight in her mouth, and it’s not as good as having a nice cock sitting heavy on her tongue, but it’s enough that she feels herself flush.

Especially when she imagines it’s Bellamy in her mouth, losing himself to the feel of her lips and tongue, sucking and licking and giving him everything she can. She wants to do that for him, wishes that she could.

But now’s not the time for that. Pushing the feeling of longing away, Clarke focuses back in on herself; on the way the performance in front of her is getting her hotter with each second, how her fingers quicken their pace as she gets more desperate. Pulses of excitement twirl a coil at her core, getting tighter and tighter, until finally, _finally_ , the girl getting eaten out lets the cock slide out of her mouth and leans down, instead giving the other one’s pussy some extra love.

The girl on screen curls in on herself, her broken moan going straight to Clarke’s own cunt as her clit gets played with in addition to the fingers still working her. Bringing the hand from her mouth, Clarke reaches to the side and finally lets herself pick up her new toy.

Switching it onto the first setting, she presses it to her clit, now flushed and throbbing for real attention. Clarke sucks in a shaky breath as the first pulse of electric pleasure shoots hot and sharp at her clit. She quickly presses through each of the settings, soon reaching a pattern and intensity that has her panting hotly, each vibration of her toy bringing her closer to the edge, limbs beginning to tremble with her own desperation.

Closing her eyes, Clarke lets the sounds of pleasured fucking urge her on, loses herself in the press of her vibrator and the curl of her fingers, in the fantasy of Bellamy lying next to her, muttering dirty words that would make her flush, sucking at her skin to leave dark bruises, and _god_ , she’s so fucking close it’s not funny, hips grinding down onto her hand and moans passing freely from her lips —

“Bell,” she whines, the rest of his name getting lost to her moan as she feels herself on the verge of breaking point, hot, white pleasure about to explode.

“Bell, Bell, Bell,” she chants, and blood rushes past her ears as her whole body begins to shake, but she still hears something over it, a sort of strangled noise that has her eyes flying open, only to find the man she’s currently fantasising about standing right at her door, face flushed red and eyes parted in shock, and _fuck fuck fuck_ , she’s too close to stop herself, too far gone.

Her orgasm floods her, back arching and toes curling as blissful release spreads from her cunt, hot and tingling. She hears herself moan, lose herself in the waves of pleasure crashing down on her, unable to stop even when she knows Bellamy is watching as this happens; watching as she continues to fuck herself to ride it out, watching as she lets out sounds of hot pleasure, watching as she falls apart to the thought of him.

Her mind comes back slowly, warm and fuzzy around the edges, and the first thing Clarke recognises is that her fingers are still rocking inside of her, and the next, that Bellamy’s stepped further into her room, gaze dark as it traces her form; sprawled out on the bed, chest heaving and flushed a pretty pink.

“Fuck me, babe,” he says, before she manages anything herself, voice rougher than Clarke’s ever heard before. He meets her eyes, and she sees the desire there, blown out black, and it makes her shiver. “That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

His words knock all the air out of Clarke’s lungs, and she finds herself reaching out for Bellamy before she even realises it, still twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm as she does.

Bellamy doesn’t hesitate for a second, his strides long and sure until he’s by her bed and Clarke’s hand is circling his arm, pulling at him so that he’s crashing down next to her, mouth searching hers immediately.

Clarke whimpers into the kiss, boneless from her orgasm but feeling sparks of anticipation rush through her because this is _Bellamy_ , and holy _fuck_ that boy can kiss.

He sweeps his tongue along the seam of her mouth, not even pretending it will be anything but hot and wet, a perfect combination of tongue and teeth and lips that has Clarke pulling him closer, surging up into his mouth and letting her fingers curl into his hair to give it a good tug. He growls at that, pulling back to look at Clarke with hooded eyes. She bites her lip, squirms under his heated gaze until she can’t take it anymore, and, still a bit dazed from the peak she just reached and wanting nothing more than to climb that high again soon, she finally pulls her fingers from her cunt, whimpering slightly at the sweet ache it brings, and brings them to her mouth. And just as she did earlier, pretending it was Bellamy’s cock in her mouth instead of her own fingers, she sucks them into her mouth, moans at the heady taste of herself, lets her tongue lap up her arousal hungrily.

Bellamy’s eyes flash as their gazes lock, and he apparently snaps out of the daze he was momentarily in, because the next thing Clarke knows he’s kissing her again, a hand landing on her hip, grasping tight as he turns her onto her side so that her back’s to his chest. And _fuck_ , he’s hard against her ass, which is possibly the hottest fucking thing Clarke’s ever felt in her life.

Bellamy breaks the kiss, nosing at Clarke’s jaw so she drops her head back onto her pillow before he begins sucking up her neck, just like she imagined earlier, finding that spot behind her ear that makes her shiver. She grinds back against him mostly unintentionally in response, the low growl Bellamy lets out directly by her ear sending a wave of arousal straight to her cunt. Fuck, she wants to hear him make all the noises.

She grinds her ass back again, rewarded by a hard flex of his rough fingers against her hip, and does it three more times, each time Bellamy seeming to lose a bit more of his control, kisses getting harder, fingers grasping tighter, until he stills her completely.

“Princess, you gotta stop that right now,” he husks into her ear, voice a low rumble. “Or I’m gonna fucking embarrass myself in a minute.”

Clarke breathes out a laugh, deflating slightly for a moment at the sound of his voice; of _Bellamy_. She turns her head back to look at him, feeling shy all of a sudden, because right now it feels so much more like him, like _them_ ; not just a haze of lust and desire like she was lost in just seconds earlier.

“Yeah?” She asks, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Fuck babe, do you even know how good you look right now?” Bellamy responds, shaking his head a little, as if in disbelief. “Dressed in this pretty little thing,” he continues, pinching the fabric of her gown and sliding it back over her hip, settling his hand at the swell of her stomach, “all flushed pink and gorgeous as you fuck yourself? Never seen anything so sexy in my life.”

Clarke feels herself blush under his praise, heart beginning to hammer a quick beat in her chest as she smiles a little shyly. It’s matched closely by the wave of arousal that floods her, Bellamy’s words pooling a wetness at her cunt that the friction of her thighs needs to help out with.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the show,” she says, ducking her head slightly in embarrassment.

“Hey, where you going?” Bellamy asks, nosing at her jaw to bring it back up, kissing along it as a reward when she does. “Don’t be embarrassed, babe,” he says, reading her so easily because of course he does — it’s _Bellamy_. “I promise there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Now will you let me help you out? Fuck, princess, let me make you feel good, yeah?”

Clarke nods, relaxing into herself again, the confidence that subsided briefly returning as she leans back into Bellamy, lets herself settle against his strong chest. As does the desire, she quickly recognises, and it’s after only a moment of hesitation that Clarke brings her hand over his, still resting on her stomach, and guides it down to her cunt, curls now damp with arousal.

His breath hitches sharply in response, but he doesn’t need any more encouragement. Bellamy parts her folds with two fingers, chuckling darkly when he feels the sleekness gathered there.

“Nice and wet for me already, babe, hm?” He asks, rising up on his elbow behind her, so he’s leaning over her slightly. He nudges her legs apart with his knee, making it easier for his fingers to work her, just trailing up and down her slit lightly. Still, Clarke whines, body still alight from her orgasm and quickly buzzing with the anticipation of what’s to come. “Worked yourself up real good before, didn’t you?”

Clarke nods, bites her lip when Bellamy presses his thumb to her clit, repressing a shudder.

“Babe, talk to me? I gotta hear you talk, princess.”

“I’m here, Bell,” Clarke says, tilting her head back to meet his lips in a brief, wet kiss, before arching her neck, letting him trail his lips down its column.

“Fuck, yeah you are,” he husks out, biting at her jaw. “Just here on your bed watching porn, huh? Just you and your vibrator? That’s so fucking hot, princess, so gorgeous.”

Clarke feels herself flush, both under his praise and with the reminder of what’s still playing on her laptop. She’d kind of zoned out from anything that wasn’t Bellamy, his voice and his hands and his lips, in the last few minutes, but there it is, still playing. Only ten minutes in, now with one girl riding the guy’s face while the other sucks him off, a hand pressed to her pussy like nothing turns her on more. And _fuck_ , her vibrator is still on as well, buzzing out a rhythm by Clarke’s thigh. She hadn’t even realised.

She turns that off first, reaching over to the remote and quickly silencing it, and then goes for her laptop to close the lid.

But Bellamy stops her, hand leaving her pussy momentarily to grasp her hand, pull it back into her body. He cups it over her breast, gives it a squeeze over her own hand, which is just all sorts of hot.

“Think we can leave that on for a little while longer, babe?”

“Fuck,” Clarke curses lowly, shivering at the thought of watching porn with Bellamy. _While he gets her off._ “Yeah, fuck. We’ll keep it on.”

“Oh, good,” he says, bringing his hand back to her cunt. “Now what do you want, princess? Want my fingers on you?”

“In me,” Clarke says quickly, shifting on Bellamy’s knee to widen her thighs, make it easier on him. “Fuck, finger me. _Please_.”

“So enthusiastic,” Bellamy husks, a low rumble of laughter shaking his chest. “Whatever you want, babe.”

He slides his fingers up and down her slit a few more times, nosing at Clarke’s jaw until she turns it back to kiss him, and then he’s pushing two fingers in, at the same time his tongue licks into her mouth. Clarke moans into the kiss, arching into his touch because holy _fuck_ , it’s so much better than her own fingers were, and seriously, she’ll never be able to pretend it’s Bellamy with her again, not after she knows what he actually feels like, fingers long and rough and perfect.

He begins with a slow drag, just teasing her pussy and they exchange hot, wet kisses, but it’s already so much with how she’s built herself up, and Clarke shudders in his arms the first time his fingers curl properly, hitting that sweet spot in her, so fucking perfect. Her own hands begin working her tits, flicking and pinching her nipples until they’re hard and sensitive, squeezing the rounded globes the way she likes.

“That feel good?” He asks against her mouth, and Clarke nods, whines when curls his finger that way again, harder this time. “Fuck, princess, you sound so fucking good, I can’t believe. So hot. God, could listen to you all day, sweet thing.”

She lets out a short, breathless laugh, head rolling back onto the pillow because his kisses are leaving her too hot and faint and her body feels so alight she’s losing concentration.

“Somehow I knew you’d talk this much,” she says, and _god_ , her voice sounds so fucking wrecked, so warped by pleasure and desperation.

“You thought about this, huh?” Bellamy asks, and she laughs a little again, can’t help it. “Heard you when I came in, saying my name as you fucked yourself. You thinking about me while you watch your porn, Clarke? Look at your laptop for me, hm?” She does, focusing back in on it properly, and she knows from past viewing that the girl being eaten out is going to come soon. It makes Clarke shudder, the moans and sighs playing on screen all hot and desperate, and a wave of fresh arousal coats Bellamy’s fingers. “Oh fuck, babe, I can feel you getting wetter watching this. You imagine you’re that girl, huh? Getting her pretty cunt loved? Is that what you want?”

Clarke nods, actually _whimpers_ and pitches in on herself when Bellamy speeds up his fingers, like he’s about to lose any semblance of self control. He pulls her back with a few sweet kisses to the back of her neck, a soothing relief to the desperate build of tension at her pussy.

“God, baby, I’ll love your cunt so good, I promise. You want that now?”

“No,” Clarke shudders, surprising herself as she clutches to the arm slung over her waist. “Not now. Stay here, please.”

“Shit, princess, I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” he says, mouthing along her shoulders in placation, pushing her gown down until it’s held to her body only by the sleeves loose around her arms. “Can you do something for me though?”

“Anything.”

“Pick up that pretty like toy of yours and give yourself some love, yeah? I wanna feel you come apart, babe, and you’re so close aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Clarke breathes out, reaching for the vibrator and turning it on, to a lower intensity this time, clit still sensitive from her last orgasm. “Oh, Bell,” she moans when she presses it to herself, arms beginning to tremble slightly. “Oh _fuck,_ it feels so good. You feel _so good_.”

“Fuck, Clarke,” he hisses, biting her shoulder when she starts grinding down onto his fingers, like something in her has suddenly snapped and she can’t hold back. “Oh pretty girl, you look so good. You feel good, hm?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she chants, voice coming out in short pants.

“God, you gonna come at the same time this girl is? Fuck babe, watch her for me. She’s about to lose it, don’t you think? Getting fucked the way she is, lucky thing. You wanna do that, princess? Be fucked like her?”

“Please. _Please._ ”

“Fuck, baby, anything you want,” Bellamy says, and Clarke keens when he apparently stops holding anything back, fucking her fast with his fingers, pushing her closer to the edge with each thrust, joining the sharp pleasure at her clit to reach a height even greater than she did before, like her first orgasm was just a platform. “Just let go, sweet thing,”he encourages, mouthing wetly at her neck, “Just let go,” and that’s it — 

The world shatters around Clarke as it all finally becomes too much, and she hears herself call out Bellamy’s name again as she comes, feeling so fucking good she could cry. He helps ride her through it, through the waves of hot, white pleasure that has her shaking in his arms, arching her back and curling her toes like she could just burst open with the intensity of it all.

She comes down a lot more slowly than she did the first time, dazed as the world returns to focus around her. Bellamy warm and solid behind her, muttering words of praise and wonder into her ear; the high keens of her onscreen counterpart getting her own release, all hot and wanton; the heavy fall of her chest, tits bouncing slightly, nipples peaked and flushed a rosy pink.

She’s breathing heavily, still shaky as she tilts her head back, searches for Bellamy’s lips in a kiss. It’s surprisingly sweet, not like the dirty, wet ones they’ve been exchanging; something warm and soft to help steady her in the aftershocks of her orgasm, make her feel safe and content.

“Hey,” Bellamy murmurs eventually, gently rolling Clarke to her back as he slides his fingers from her. She whimpers with the movement, missing the warm weight, and he presses a consolatory kiss to her lips in amends. “How you feeling?”

“Good,” Clarke says, smiling in a way she can only imagine makes it clear she’s been thoroughly fucked. “Amazing. You’re pretty incredible at that.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy asks, ducking his head down slightly, and it’s the first time during this whole encounter that he’s showed any kind of vulnerability, maybe even embarrassment. Like he wasn’t the one who walked in on _her_ getting herself off to the thought of him. “Not too much?”

“It was perfect,” Clarke promises, leaning up on her elbows to kiss him long and slow, a simmering passion in the sweeps of their tongues and press of their lips, in the moan Bellamy swallows and the hand she reaches up to cup his jaw. “I’m not sure I’ve ever been so turned on before,” she confesses, letting the confidence his awed gaze is giving her help with the words. “God, Bell, it was so good. _You’re_ so good.”

His eyes flutter a little at that, in that way Clarke recognises from all the times she tells him something that he’s not expecting to hear, that tugs at something in his chest. And she’s going to say something more, but then Bellamy’s smiling, pleased and a little proud.

“Mm, so are you, princess,” he murmurs, not dismissing it, just letting it be for right now. She doesn’t push, and his eyes turn grateful as he presses her back onto the bed. Not even _hard_ , but still, Clarke can’t help but imagine him doing it again, rougher, and she blushes at the thought. She watches as he closes her laptop and turns off her vibrator, and his gaze is heavy when it settles back on her, now just the two of them together, everything a lot more intimate. “Now can I get something from you?” He asks, the low rumble of his voice pitched almost hopefully, and Clarke knows immediately that she’d give him anything, everything he asked for.

“Anything you want,” she says.

“Let me taste you? Fuck, babe, ever since I got a taste of you on your tongue, I’ve been dying. So let me taste you properly? I’ll be gentle, promise.”

Clarke nods, a little shaky, because she’s still so sensitive, cunt hot and tingly in that way it gets after she comes. And even then, now it’s after two mind blowing orgasms in the space of probably ten minutes. She’s going to be aching tomorrow, in that sweet, weighty way, and fuck — Clarke honestly can’t wait.

“Yeah, fuck. Please.”

Bellamy grins, wolfish, before he starts sliding down her body, mouthing wetly along her skin; tongue flicking over her nipples teasingly and teeth nibbling at the swell of her stomach.

He settles between her thighs, pushing her legs up and apart, and as promised, is gentle with her, hand parting her folds almost tenderly as he ducks his head. Clarke leans up on her elbows, the sudden desire to watch him work at her overriding the shakiness of her arms, still a little unsteady after her orgasm.

“Oh, such a pretty cunt, babe,” Bellamy says, voice hoarse as he looks up at her through hooded eyes. He leans down, keeping his gaze locked with hers as he takes his first lick, tongue flat as it slides straight up her slit. Clarke shivers, bites at her lip as she watches Bellamy’s eyes flash hot with desire. “Taste so fucking good, princess, god damn,” he murmurs, free hand settling on her thigh to push it further to the side, exposing her cunt to him completely. “God, look at you, all flushed pink and wet like that? Just gorgeous, Clarke, so fucking beautiful.”

He settles back down again, lapping at her gently, moaning with the taste of her, and it’s an easier kind of pleasure, just these pleased noises Bellamy’s making and the soft loving his tongue is giving her. Clarke finds herself reaching down, curling her fingers into his hair to give herself something to hold onto; not to ground her as he brings her up hard and fast, just to feel connected to him in this more intimate gesture.

The thought sends a warmth spreading through her chest, joining the slowly ravelling tension that builds at her core, and it's not long until she's coming, her peak less intense this time but still wholly satisfying. She's expecting Bellamy to kiss his way up to her then, but he doesn't, just moans and the fresh arousal that coats his tongue and continues licking into her, and seriously, he's so attentive Clarke's not sure she can handle it.

Suddenly feeling the intense need to give him something more too, she tugs at his hair, chuckling when he lets out a slightly pathetic whine. Still, he follows her prompting and moves up her body until his mouth is on hers and Clarke can taste herself on his tongue. And _god_ , too dazed in her own bliss, she now realises he’s still _fully dressed_ , hands slipping beneath his top to feel the warmth of his back, which is just totally unacceptable.

“Too much?” Bellamy asks, before she can get lost in the kiss, wiping at his chin with the back of his hand.

Clarke shakes her head, lets her hands drift down to tug at the hem of his top.

“No, it was perfect,” she says, pulling at his top until Bellamy huffs, sits up and tugs it off, easy, like Clarke’s mouth doesn’t go dry at the sight; all that golden tanned skin and perfectly defined muscle. She sits up herself, reaches out to feel him, skin warm under her touch. His muscles go taut as she slides her hand down his chest, and then his stomach, quickly reaching the top of his jeans. He’s still hard, the bulge in his pants making his enjoyment of the last twenty minutes incredibly clear, and it sends an excited thrum through Clarke’s veins, knowing she’s the reason he’s like this. “But you’ve been so generous, Bell, and I gotta give you something in return.”

“Princess, you don’t owe me anything.”

“Bellamy,” she huffs, her stubbornness finally coming out. “Let me suck your cock, okay? Please. I’m — fuck, I just really wanna get my mouth on you.”

“Oh,” Bellamy breathes out, somehow looking genuinely surprised that she wants to reciprocate the pleasure he’s given her. She’ll yell at him about it later, but for now Clarke rolls her eyes, leaning forward to unfasten his pants.

It takes some manoeuvring, but together they manage to get them off, and then Clarke’s sitting in his lap, grinding slow and hard against him to drive him crazy as she slips her gown off herself completely. She throws it to the side before she leans forward, swallowing his groans with her mouth.

“I can’t wait to have you in my mouth,” she breathes against his lips, biting at them when his breath hitches. “I was thinking about it earlier. Sucking on my fingers and imagining it was your cock. Fuck, Bell, it made me so wet thinking about it.”

“Fuck, Clarke,” he groans, leaning in for a biting kiss, hard and eager. “That’s so fucking hot, I can’t believe.”

She ducks her head on a pleased smile, looking back to Bellamy with the most wanton expression she can manage. She pushes him down onto the bed, and he watches her with hooded eyes as she shuffles down his thighs a bit, lets her hands drop to the waistband of his briefs and begin to pull them down.

His cock springs free, and holy _fuck_ , it’s so gorgeous, hard and thick and flushed a pretty red, tip dripping with pre-cum, and Clarke’s cunt actually clenches down on nothing, so incredibly aroused just at the sight of him. She manages to get his briefs off quickly, and then she’s settling down, locking eyes with Bellamy just as he did to her earlier, finding confidence in his expression, like he’s so fucking gone on her, so fucking turned on.

Wrapping a hand around him loosely, Clarke holds his gaze as she leans down and closes her lips around his head, swirling her tongue and tasting salt, so fucking perfect.

“Oh, babe,” Bellamy grunts, bucking up into her a little, like he can’t help it. “Fuck, you feel so good. Look so good. Keep going, huh? Keep going.”

Clarke does as he asks, loosening her mouth to slide further down his cock, and _god_ , it’s just how she imagined, hot and heavy on her tongue. Bellamy groans as Clarke pulls back, sucking at him hotly as she goes, just giving him some simple pleasure in the drag of her tongue and the press of her lips.

Still, she does want to tease him a bit, build him up until he can’t think straight, so Clarke pulls off of him completely, letting his cock pop out wetly from her mouth, just giving him a taste of what’s to come. Instead, she pushes him up against his stomach to lick up the underside of his length, letting her tongue play with the head for a few seconds before she kisses her way back down, hot and wet and open mouthed. She continues down to the base, leans in to suck at his balls, careful to be gentle with the pressure.

“Fuck, Clarke, _fuck_ ,” Bellamy groans, muscles of his thighs going taut at her efforts. “That’s so hot. So fucking hot. You’re so good, babe, so good.”

Clarke lets his praise wash over her, drawing out a need to please him further, get him off hot and perfect. She goes back to tease his cock with licks and sucks that have him hot and buzzing on edge quickly, and she can see he wants more, needs more, but it isn’t his hand comes down, grasps at her hair and tugs a little that she takes pity.

“Want more, Bell?” She asks with a sly smile. “My hand on you? My lips around you?”

“Fuck, yeah. Please. More, Clarke, I need more.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” she says, drawing back to lick the palm of her hand, get it wet and slick before she palms him properly, sliding her fist up and down his length, enjoying the hot throb of it.

She leans down again, lets her lips close around the head, moaning loudly at the taste of him again, a sharp tinge sent straight to her cunt when Bellamy’s grasp tightens in her hair. Sliding her mouth down his cock, she lets her hand work at its base, just jacking and twisting the part she won’t be able to reach with her mouth. But what she can get to she gives everything she fucking has, jaw stretching slowly to adjust to the size of him as she sucks up and down. His cock slides heavy along her tongue, feels perfect between her lips, and soon Clarke’s taking him deeper, finding a rhythm that, between her mouth and hand, has filthy words falling from Bellamy’s lips.

It makes her hot and flushed, a throbbing starting up between her legs despite how much attention she’s already received. But _god_ , she loves giving head, and giving Bellamy head is hotter than any other experience she’s had. It shouldn’t be a surprise that each sound he makes, the way the muscles of his thighs feel beneath her free hand, how he bucks up into her mouth, unable to control himself, turns her on, makes her whine wantonly against his cock.

“Fuck, babe, so perfect,” he’s saying, voice coming out in hot pants. “Perfect lips, yeah? So fucking pretty, baby. God, you’re unbelievable, you know? Fucking unbelievable.”

Clarke moans again, hollowing out her cheeks to suck him harder, take him deeper, needing him to get there because _fuck_ , he’s been so good to her and she just wants him to feel like that, wants to be the one to do it, but the next thing Clarke knows Bellamy’s giving her hair a tug, pulling her off of him, and he’s sitting up, grasping at her arms to pull her close.

“What?” Clarke asks, confused and a little breathless as she settles into his lap, easy like she’s done it hundreds of times before. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“Fuck no,” Bellamy says, leaning in to kiss her hard, arms wrapping around her back to press her completely against his chest. “You were perfect, babe, so good. I just don’t know how much longer I would’ve lasted with you like that, mouth so pretty.”

“Oh,” Clarke breathes out with a little laugh, biting at her lip for a moment, Bellamy pulling it into his own mouth a second later. Because it’s pretty clear what he means, cock still hot and hard between their stomachs; he wants to fuck her, _now_. And shit, Clarke was pretty sure — it’s not like that kind of sex is necessarily _more_ than anything else they’ve just done — but the confirmation still makes her flush, anticipation coiling at her core, simmering beneath her skin. “Yeah, good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m — yeah. Please.”

She claims his mouth again, letting her tongue sweep deep into it, kiss hot and wet as she pushes him down onto his back, because _fuck_ , she needs to ride him, can’t think about anything else all of a sudden. Her cunt is sleek with new arousal and Clarke slides up over the underside of Bellamy’s cock, pressed down against his stomach, the choked groan that falls from his lips spurring her on further.

“Fuck, babe, so wet for me,” Bellamy husks out, eyes absolutely blown with arousal as he watches her, almost reverently, like he’s never seen anything look so good before. “So gorgeous, you know that?” He says, hands finding her hips and gripping hard, guiding her movements along his cock. “Never seen anything as goddamn sexy as you, princess.”

“Yeah?” She asks, wanting to urge him on because the effects his words have on her have proved to be unbelievable, getting her so hot she can’t think straight. “What else? Bellamy, what else?”

His eyes flash at the slight whine in her voice and he bucks up into her, Clarke moaning in response, the sweet ache at her cunt growing.

“Oh, fucking everything, babe,” he says, voice a low growl. “When I first walked in, thought I’d died and gone to heaven, that’s how perfect you looked. Fuck, tits bouncing so gorgeous—” he brings a hand from her hip to palm her breast, thumb flicking over her nipple lightly “—and thighs spread wide, so gone as you fucked yourself.”

Clarke whines at his words, bringing her hand over Bellamy’s on her tits to guide it back to her hip because _fuck_ she needs more; needs his cock right now. She gets up on her knees and Bellamy seems to catch on quickly, steadying Clarke as she grasps his cock, heavy and perfect in her hand, and lines herself up.

“Wait, wait,” Bellamy gets out, before she slides down onto him, with what seems like great effort. “Condom?”

“Fuck,” Clarke breathes out. She bites at her lip, contemplating for a moment before she looks at him seriously. “I’m clean and on the pill. You?”

“I’m clean, too. Fuck, you sure?”

“Yeah,” she says, guiding him to her, sliding the head of his cock up and down her slit, shivering when it bumps against her clit. “I wanna feel you.”

“Shit, babe. Me too.”

She leans down press a brief kiss to his lips, something soft and sweet, before shifting up again, and then Clarke’s sinking down onto him, his cock stretching her perfectly, a sweet sting to his size that feels so fucking good. She moans when he’s buried in her, head dropping back because _fuck_ , she’s not sure she’s ever felt this full before, ever had a cock that’s been as gorgeous as this, fitting her so perfectly. 

“Fuck, Bell,” she whines, giving a slow roll of her hips after she’s had a moment to adjust. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby. So big and perfect.”

“Yeah? Feel good, sweet thing?”

“ _So good_ ,” Clarke says, hands settling on his chest for support as she finds Bellamy’s gaze, watching him with hooded eyes as she grinds against him a few times, just getting a feel.

But it’s only a minute before she needs more, and Clarke pushes up on her knees, pussy dragging off his cock slow and sweet before she sinks back down. She does it again, and this time Bellamy’s eyes leave hers, flitting down to watch the way he disappears into her, his eyes dark with lust as he grips her tighter. And _fuck_ , Clarke can’t help but imagine waking up to bruises on her hips tomorrow, how hot that would be, to see the marks he left on her.

She’s definitely going to have to bring that up with him later, that getting rough is a fantasy that makes her pussy wet, raises goosebumps on her skin.

But for now — Bellamy beneath her as she rides him — this is still definitely enough.

Clarke finds the right angle and combination of movements quickly, Bellamy’s cock hitting her sweet in her cunt, beginning to build a tension at her core that makes her pant, and soon he’s meeting her thrusts, fucking up into her and helping pull her down with the grip he has on her.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, gaze burning as he watches her. “Get down here, yeah? Fuck, gotta kiss you, babe.”

Clarke nods, scrambles a little, and in her haste to lean down they falter in their rhythm, but they find it again as her lips catch his in a demanding kiss, tongue moving at the same pace Bellamy’s cock is, like the hottest fucking coordinated dance she’s ever been part of. He swallows the moans that fall from her lips, hand leaving her hip to card into her her, better the angle as he fucks his tongue into her all perfect until Clarke is absolutely breathless, has to pull back to suck in some air.

“Feel so good, babe. So good,” Bellamy says, as she pushes herself back up, grinds onto him deeper, because _fuck_ , he feels so good too, filling Clarke like she can’t believe. “God, your pussy is so perfect. So wet and tight. Feels even better than it looks, princess; even better than it tastes. God, and look how it takes my cock. I’m fucking losing my mind as I watch your cunt swallow me, babe. So fucking incredible.”

Clarke shudders with Bellamy’s words, the low rumble of his voice, feels them flush her skin, desire and pleasure and pride all rushing through her, to her pussy, building up a sweet ache.

“More,” she demands, voice absolutely wrecked as she catches his gaze, asks him to give her what she wants, what she _needs_.

“Oh, yeah,” Bellamy growls, bringing her down on his cock harder, speeding up their pace to something hot and demanding, like they both know they’re going to break soon. “Fuck, Clarke, it’s everything, baby. God, look at your tits, bouncing like that. Put your hands on them for me, yeah? Let me see you play with them.”

Clarke does as he asks, sucking at her fingers before she gives the soft globes a squeeze, flicks and plucks her nipples until they’re peaked and sensitive, sending jolts of arousal to her cunt.

“God, you’re so fucking dirty and I didn’t know,” Bellamy says as he watches her, shaking his head as if in disbelief. “Can’t believe I didn’t know babe. Like you and your fucking toys, hm? You got more, yeah? I bet you got all sorts of things.”

“Yeah,” she breathes out, moving a hand down to where they’re joined, pressing it to her clit and feeling a hot spark in response, pushing her to the edge of control.

“Yeah, course you do. Bet you fuck yourself with a dildo when you want some cock. That right?” He chuckles darkly when Clarke nods, batting away her hand from where she’s working herself and replacing it with his fingers, pads of them so much bigger and rougher than her own. “What about a strap on, babe? Got one of those?” Clarke nods again, grinding down harder, faster. “Yeah, you like to fuck girls with that, sweet thing? Make them come with a cock?”

“Fuck, Bell, yeah. I love it so much.”

“Mm. Maybe we could do that together, babe? Ask a girl over and fuck her right. What you think? Just like that porn you love. We could treat her so right, couldn’t we? Fuck her together, hm?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she says, flushing hot at the thought of bringing someone home. _Together_.

“Yeah, course we could. Or maybe you could just fuck me with it, huh?” He says, husking it out like it isn’t one of the hottest things she’s ever heard, ever thought; fucking Bellamy with her strap on. Her cunt clenches around him, and he fucking _growls_ , fucks up into her harder. “God, you wanna do that, don’t you babe? Don’t you.”

“Oh, fuck, Bellamy,” she cries out, shuddering. “Yeah, yeah. Please.”

“God, baby, of course. Whatever you want. You’re so close, aren’t you, sweet thing?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck,” she whines, hearing how desperate she sounds, _feeling_ it, pussy throbbing each time Bellamy’s cock hits her deep and hard, clit hot with sharp pleasure. Bellamy’s no better, panting out wetly, voice about as wrecked as her own and grip so tight it stings, so fucking hot. 

“Yeah, princess, I can fucking feel it,” he says, rubbing tight circles to her clit as he begins to lose some of his control, rhythm stuttering a little. “Pussy so tight and wet around me. God, I’m gonna follow you as soon as you let go, babe. Let go for me, hm?”

She moans, grinding down on him once, twice more as his thumb rubs hard into her, and then Clarke’s keening, clenching down on his cock as her entire body trembles with pleasure, crashing over her like the most incredible fucking waves she’s ever experienced. Wet arousal coats his cock as Bellamy fucks up into her hard and quick to chase his own release, and then he’s coming too, pulsing deep inside her as Clarke slumps down onto his chest, mouthing wetly at his skin, hot beneath her touch.

It takes them both a minute to come back to their senses, and when Clarke does she pulls herself up on his chest, lets herself watch him as he blinks up at her, eyes dark but so incredibly soft. His skin is flushed a pretty pink and his muscles are all relaxed beneath her, limbs heavy and face open and content, and _god_ , Clarke’s pretty sure she’s never seen anyone look so gorgeous. She wonders if he’d let her draw him like this; so fucking gone. Gone on _her_.

“Hey,” he murmurs, voice warm but low, settling his hand on her back to rub up and down her spine, a soft comfort.

“Hey,” Clarke says, ducking her head with a shy smile, because it’s not every day you have incredibly dirty, incredibly mind blowing sex with the guy you’re in love with. And _fuck_ , she should be nervous about that part, shouldn’t she? But Clarke feels a certainty deep in her chest that this wasn’t just sex for him, wasn’t just because he walked in on her and decided he wanted to fuck her. It feels like so much more; like the next, naturally progressive step for them. So she draws on that feeling, lets it give her some confidence, and looks up to Bellamy, finds he’s watching her with a look of wonder in his eyes, smile small but soft. “Okay, so full disclosure,” she says, fingers beginning to trace along his jaw, feeling it flutter under her touch, “I’m, um — I’m very in love with you.”

“Oh,” Bellamy breathes out, somehow looking genuinely surprised at the confession, eye fluttering and mouth parting and _god,_ Clarke’s really not sure how he didn’t already know; how he couldn’t see it every time she so much as looked at him. And she’d maybe worry, but then his face drains of any remaining tension and he’s pulling her back down. “Thank fuck,” he says, just before he catches her mouth.

The kiss is soft and sweet, a little wet but without any of the desperation that was there earlier, and Clarke finds herself smiling into it, feels Bellamy do the same until they’re not really kissing anymore, just pressing their grins together.

She pulls back with a little giggle, biting back her smile when Bellamy gazes up at her, eyes so bright and smile so fond.

“I love you too, Clarke,” he says, and she ducks her head with how wide her grin grows. “A lot,” he adds, bringing a finger to her chin to lift her head back up. The way he’s looking at her makes a warmth spread from her chest, light up every part of her body.

“Yeah, well — good,” she says, feeling a little unsteady, in the most perfect way, and Bellamy laughs, bright and happy, before tugging her down to kiss her again, like he can’t stop now that he’s started. Clarke’s not sure she’ll be any better for at least a month.

They exchange nice, easy kisses for a minute, Bellamy’s arms wrapped snug around her back and Clarke’s fingers carding softly through his hair, just enjoying the afterglow, but soon it’s clear they have to get out of bed. Bellamy helps Clarke as she gets off of him, rubbing a soothing thumb to her hip when she whimpers a little, and they get up, heading to the bathroom to clean themselves up from the night. It takes a few minutes to get everything sorted, and by the time they’re back in bed, sheets changed and Clarke’s new toy clean and in the box with all the others — something Bellamy notes with keen interest — she’s absolutely exhausted, limbs heavy and mind warm and slow.

Bellamy tugs her into his chest, begins carding a hand through her hair, blunt nails scratching at her scalp and making her sigh contentedly, and Clarke nuzzles into him, amazed and a little unsure about how her night has turned out like this.

“So, why’d you come over anyway?” She finds herself asking, voice a little sleepy as she looks up at Bellamy through her lashes. He blinks a few times, brows furrowing adorably, which she’s allowed to think now, because he’s definitely her boyfriend. 

“Raven told me to,” he says after a beat, voice already suspicious, which is definitely fair. Clarke leans up to her elbows on his chest, finds herself fighting back an amused smile as he explains. “She texted me letting me know that you wrapped up everything at work today, and suggested I come around to help you celebrate. It seemed normal at the time,” he defends, when Clarke drops her head, unable to hold back her giggles. “I swear, it wasn’t — how was I supposed to know?”

“You could’ve texted me to ask,” Clarke says, dropping a kiss to Bellamy’s jaw when he pouts petulantly. “Or realised I was busy when I didn’t answer the door.”

“Not my fault you gave me a key,” he grumbles, but now he’s fighting back a smile too, tracing along her curves with his hand. “Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise. I brought alcohol and everything. And then when I got to the kitchen, I heard — well. Moaning. From your bedroom. So I followed it. And, well — you were there for the rest.”

“I was,” Clarke agrees, ducking her head briefly with a shy smile. It’ll take her a few days to get used to talking to Bellamy about it casually, because seriously, that was some of the dirtiest sex she’s ever had, and it wasn’t even that _much,_ in terms of what they actually did. She’ll get used to it, and she’s sure they’ll do more, hopefully even some of the things they talked about earlier, but for now she stills feels all fluttery with the memory. It’s a little hard to reconcile this Bellamy, the one watching her fondly with a pink flush high on his cheeks, to the one who talked her to three orgasms with incredibly dirty words. But she’ll get there, probably sooner than she thinks. “And you’re right, you couldn’t have known. It’s — you were set up by Raven. Definitely. She left me that vibrator as a present, and I guess took a chance that I’d be using it when she suggested you come around. Totally calculated move.”

“Oh,” Bellamy says, breathing out a low chuckle. “Is it bad that I’m happy you seem to get as much shit from our friends about us as I do?”

“No, that’s — I’m glad it’s not just me, either,” Clarke says, biting back a smile. She leans down to kiss Bellamy soundly, having gone a whole two minutes without it and missing the feeling already. God, they’re going to be nauseating for the next month, at least. Raven’s probably going to regret her decision immediately. “We’ll tell her tomorrow morning,” Clarke decides after a minute of consideration. She does owe her friend, after all, but that doesn’t mean she has to thank her straight away. “Let her sweat over her master plan for a night.”

Bellamy grins, shaking his head. _Fuck,_ he still looks so good; so happy and still so gone for her. “Sounds good, princess,” he says, and Clarke smiles, settling back down and pressing a kiss to Bellamy’s chest.

“Yeah,” she agrees, sighing happily when he begins rubbing warm circles into her back. “Sounds perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will make me love you forever!
> 
> I made a pic edit if you **[want a visual](http://bisexualbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/157462314375/tastes-sweet-like-sugar-10k-words-explicit-she)**


End file.
